Fire
by DarkRaven18
Summary: An exploration of the intense side to Leo and Don's relationship. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Author's Note: _This fic will be me experimenting a little bit. Each part is supposed to be able to hold its own (like a series of oneshots I guess) however they will all have a central theme/idea behind them that connects them all. And they are supposed to be the same characters so yea. The theme will probably be painfully obvious but explored differently in each chapter, I will be interested to see if you can tell what I was aiming to get across. Might be a bit weird at first but should be fun ;)_

Warning:_ This chapter contains sex between two of the turtles…er never thought I'd type that _

* * *

"Leo…"

_I'm on fire…_ Leo barely registered the thought as he felt his body becoming overwhelmed with sensation. The body under his own squirmed and reached out its hands to touch him. Wherever the fingers touched the fire flared up beneath Leo's skin.

"Leonardo…."

The voice was soft, urgent. How could it be so soft? Leo would have screamed because of the molten liquid coursing through his veins but somewhere in the back of his mind, in a little spot where he could still think clearly, he knew he couldn't otherwise something bad would happen. His face was pressed against the shoulder of the turtle trembling beneath him so that his gasps and groans would be muffled.

"Leo!"

The voice was still low, but this time it was more of a plea. The voice increased the heat in his body and the fire began to pump quicker through his veins. Leo started to move faster with shorter, harder thrusts as he felt the pleasure flame up with the fire. The other turtle moaned and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck.

Suddenly Leo felt a need to hear the other's voice again. Removing his face from the other's shoulder, Leo brushed his beak against the trembling turtle's.

"Say my name again, Donnie…please…"

Donatello let out a breathy chuckle, gently beginning to stroke the back of his brother's neck.

"Leonardo…"

His eyes were a mixture of love and lust as they locked with Leo's.

"Leo…"

Don spoke slowly, saying the name carefully as if savoring the way his mouth formed the word. Leo whimpered as it increased the fire in his blood.

"Leo!!"

At that moment Leo felt the blaze reach its peak. He squeezed his eyes shut and didn't resist as Don pulled him down and covered his mouth with his own, their screams of pleasure swallowed by the kiss.

Leo collapsed on top of his brother. They lay there together, reveling in the feeling of their warm bodies cooling against each other. Leo shivered as the fire inside him slowly faded to an ember…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own tmnt 

Author's Note: _Just a reminder that the chapters aren't necessarily supposed to flow as one chronological storyline, but all have a common connecting theme...i think i explain it better in the first part so go read that if you're confused! enjoy!_

* * *

Leonardo wasn't surprised that he hardly had to think while in a fight. Hours of training had conditioned his body to do exactly what he needed it to. When Leo fought he let his instincts tell him where he needed to be to block an attack and where he needed to hit to make sure his opponents stayed down.

It was in this state of mind that Leo found himself at the moment, fighting a number of gang members who had been trying to smuggle weapons to the Purple Dragons for god knows what purpose. Leo felt his heart pounding in his chest. He let the thought that his enemies might hear it drift into his mind, but didn't really register it. He was too focused on the task at hand.

His blood felt like it was boiling as it coursed through him. It pumped faster in his veins as he moved from one enemy to the next: dodging a punch, landing a kick, slashing out with his katana to wound the leg of a man who tried to kick his feet out from under him. He heard the grunts and cries of the others as they faced their own foes; all channeling the same inner fire to enhance their skills; but none did so quite like Leonardo. Leo felt the intensity of it and channeled it into every part of his being. He reached into his core and sent it to every limb and every muscle. As a result of this, even his katanas seemed to become an extension of his own body. Every move, every swipe was sure, swift, and precise. Nothing else mattered but the present moment and the fire blazing in his body.

"Donnie!!"

Leo quickly dispatched of the two men attacking him and turned at Raph's shout.

He didn't see Don anywhere near Mike or Raph and began to feel panic creep into his focus. The man blocking Raph from Leo's direct line of sight went down and Raph noticed Leo's searching gaze.

"Over there!!"

Leo glanced back at Raph to see him gesturing behind Leo's back, in the opposite direction.

"Don!"

With that one word Leo was in motion and assessing the situation, pushing the panic from his mind. Donatello had somehow found himself further away from his brothers, with a large group trying to maneuver him against the wall of the nearest building. Leo didn't have time to wonder how this had happened, just accepted the fact that he was closest to his brother and dealt with plowing down whoever stood in his way. Did they really think they could keep him from Donnie?

Leo reached the outside of the group encircling Don and heard his brother fighting in the center. Taking note of the groans and grunts of pain resulting from Don's blows, Leo concentrated on the men in front of him. His focus only shifted for a moment when he heard a pained yell come from his younger brother.

_Donnie! _Leo winced as a punch landed on his jaw. He was almost to Don now and the group was thickest here. If Leo was going to reach Don soon he couldn't lose focus again. Leo felt his inner fire flare and with a cry his attacks increased in speed and intensity.

Soon he was through and found his place shell to shell with his brother. They didn't need to speak to each other; years of fighting as a team told them what to do as they worked together to dispatch of the remaining attackers.

By the end, they were a couple of feet away from each other, both breathing heavily from the fight. Leo had his back to Don and could see that Mike was helping Raph take care of the few conscious men on the ground who were trying to crawl away. Leo turned to see Don focused on the same task, looking to make sure the surrounding gang members would stay down. The only mark on him was a slash gushing red on his shoulder and Leo realized that was what had caused his brother to cry out. Don looked up and their eyes locked.

"Leo…"

Don's voice was strained and Leo felt the fire in him growing, the same and yet somehow different. Now it was demanding to be harnessed and used towards something besides fighting. His nerves felt raw and the feeling intensified with each move Don made, as if he was brushing his fingers along a particularly sensitive spot on Leo's skin. He took a step towards Don, seeing the same desire in his brother's eyes but then voices intruded.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What did I tell ya about saying that?"

"What? That you guys would never last against this many goons without the amazing skills and abilities of the Battle Nexus ChamOW!"

Raph gave Leo and Don a casual glance as he passed them, closely followed by Mikey who rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

"Let's go before I decide to leave Mikey here as injured as these thugs…"

Their voices faded a bit before Don broke the powerful gaze with an unsteady smile. Leo paused, watching Don turn and try to catch up with Raph and Mike. He sheathed his katanas and slowly followed, stepping over the unconscious bodies on the ground.

Leo knew there was no quenching the fire now. The passion would rage through him for the rest of the day, flaring whenever Donatello was near. Not that this was a bad thing, Leo decided. It would only make their encounter that night even more pleasurable and fulfilling.

As they walked back to the lair Leo brushed past Don to take the lead and felt the barely concealed tremble the light touch caused in his brother.

Leo smirked inwardly.

Apparently he wasn't the only one on fire…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt

* * *

His gaze was fixated on the circuit board as he carefully moved the wires with the tools in his hands. His focus was intent on the task in front of him, his hands deftly manipulating the tools in two different ways with small confidant movements. Despite this work, Don found his focus shifting to a certain brother of his. Not that this broke his concentration. Don had learned long ago how to multitask and do a number of things efficiently as if he was solely focused on one or the other. It helped with the number of projects he had to finish.

Donatello found that his mind often turned to Leonardo as he worked. Leo had an intense inferno inside that Don could barely comprehend. He liked to think that it was similar to the passion he felt when he worked… or was with Leo. After all, he did return the older turtle's feelings and one reason Don loved Leo was because of his inner passion. It wasn't exactly the inner workings of a machine, but Don had figured out what 'wires' needed to be put together to cause a spark long ago

In fact, Don liked to think of Leo as being similar to the candles his brother often used to meditate. The smallest ember could be fanned and with the right encouragement, turned into a brightly burning flame. It took a powerful gust of wind to blow the flame of Leo's stubborn candles out and even then they sometimes flared back to life again. The embers never died in Leo. Sure they dimmed, no one could live their day to day lives filled with such fire, Don mused, though he supposed if anyone could it was their Fearless Leader.

Their time together was always passionate, but this was not solely because of lust. Don knew it was more than that, it ran deeper somehow. Though they had never said the words to each other, Donnie knew it was because they loved each other in such a powerful way it was almost frightening.

Of course it didn't help that sometimes it would be days before they were able to find time to be alone together. If they didn't have time alone they tried to make do with the time they had. Sometimes they would spar together even if the others watched as a way to try to deal with their pent up feelings. Of course they had to make sure to avoid prolonged contact-if allow any- otherwise things might get out of hand no matter who was present. Then when they were finally alone like two candle flames being put together the fire would grow strong and bright.

After those encounters they would lay together, foreheads touching and talk about everything and anything. Don valued their quiet time together as much as he valued what preceded it. It was just as intimate as their physical interactions. Lying close together with their foreheads touching, Don would tell Leo quietly about some new project or some new problem he was tackling at the moment; all the while letting his fingers gently explore the grooves and nicks in Leo's plastron. Leo would listen intently and ask questions when he didn't understand something or as a way of trying to get him to look at a problem from a different angle and maybe find a solution. Leo's hands would gently hold his waist or run up and down his sides lightly, encouraging him to free his mind of his troubles. Of course Don encouraged Leo to do the same, listening to his brother's worries about failing to be a good leader or talk excitedly about some new move Master Splinter was teaching him.

The wires beneath Don's tools sparked. A spark landed gingerly on one of his fingers causing Don to feel a prick of searing pain. With a curse, Don quickly put his burned finger in his mouth attempting to dull the sting. Suddenly, Don stiffened, feeling as if he was being watched. He looked up from his work and glanced at the doorway. Sure enough, there stood Leo leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a soft smile on his lips.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Leo said softly. He eyes traveled to the work on Don's desk and then back to his brother's face. His eyes lingered on Don's sucking mouth. He licked his lips. A small quick movement but Don caught it. Removing his finger, Don felt himself begin to blush. _Damn it Leo…_

"Just thought I'd say hi…" Leo broke off, shifting in the doorway.

Don let his gaze flicker past Leo. He didn't see anyone nor did he hear anyone in the living room. Could they be that lucky? Don smiled playfully.

"Not a problem. Come in."

Leo grinned, quickly slipping inside and shutting the door behind him. Don felt his body tingle with warmth as Leo reached out, taking his hurt finger and gently kissing it. He didn't complain as Leo cupped his face in his hands, his gaze full of that smoldering passion that Donnie loved so much. He felt his own need begin to burn inside. As Leo leaned in to kiss him Don felt himself slip into the fire, his eyes slowly drifting closed ready for the blistering kiss.

Don let his tools slip from his hands. He may be the master of multitasking, but sometimes it was worth it to focus all his passion on one thing at a time…


	4. Chapter 4a

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.

Author's Note: _This chapter became way too long so it has been split in two. This chapter and the next one are supposed to be continuous unlike the others. Same theme and all that good stuff though. Not as happy and all but what intense relationship is all the time?? Please read/review!_

Warning: _This chapter contains more graphic turtlecest/slash than chapter 1. Don't like, don't read! Its my first attempt at um...something more graphic so hopefully its ok _

* * *

Neither one of them could remember who proposed the idea of a weaponless spar, just as neither one of them was really sure why they had both agreed to it. Over the past week Leonardo had been avoiding Donatello and only spoke to his younger brother in a cool dismissive tone. Don was at first confused by this behavior and when Leo's attitude didn't change, he found himself filled with an unusual anger. This made Don appear increasingly agitated to the rest of the family but when they questioned him Don just refused to explain.

Their breathing was coming quick and steady in the dojo as they circled each other. Leo felt the intensity of the fight blaze throughout his body and used it to concentrate on finding a weak point in his brother's defenses. It hadn't escaped Leo that his brother was allowing his emotions to get in the way of his fighting. His moves were sloppy and not as well planned out as usual. Leo felt the blood pump faster in his veins as Don glared at him and stopped circling. _It's just the fight,_ Leo thought in a silent mantra as the sound of his heart pounding filled his head, _it's nothing else._

Donatello watched Leo slowly close the distance between them and tried to plan his next move. He felt like he was boiling inside and that if Leo pushed him enough whatever it was would boil over. If that happened, Don didn't know what he would do. _I'm fighting more like Raph_, Don thought angrily as he watched Leonardo inch closer.

Don reacted to his brother's close proximity by lashing out with his fist but Leo swiftly avoided it by moving even closer. He tried to land a punch of his own but Don nimbly moved aside. Before Leo could slip out of distance, Donatello grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled hard. Leo felt himself falling forward and prepared himself to meet Don's kick but it never came. He grunted in surprise as he continued to move forward, only stopping when he slammed into Don's body. Leo let himself admire Don's balance, since his brother hadn't moved an inch, before pushing away and giving Don an annoyed look. They stared at each other a moment not saying a word. Leo let out a soft growl as Don's grip on his wrist tightened. He knew what Don wanted.

"Not here Don," Leo hissed, narrowing his eyes, "the others will be coming soon to practice."

"Leo it's been over two weeks," Don whispered sternly, meeting Leo's gaze, "And last time you just left right afterwards."

"I'm not your boyfriend Donatello," Leo sneered in that emotionless voice Don hated so much. Leo ripped his wrist from Don's grasp as his brother frowned. The statement had been cruel, Leo knew, and he wasn't surprised as Don's eyes clouded in fury.

"Who said I wanted my brother as a boyfriend?" Don replied in just as cool a tone.

He noticed Leo's small flinch at the words. Was that what was bothering his brother? Was he still worried that what they were doing was wrong and would eventually hurt their family? Hadn't they worked through that?

Not that Don wanted Leo as a boyfriend. The very idea was crazy. Insane. Why couldn't they just….be together?

Filled with a rare rage, Don quickly sprang at Leo tackling his brother to the ground. Dazed by his brother's sudden attack, Leo escaped from Don's grasp but leapt to his feet unsteadily, stumbling against the nearest wall. Don took advantage of his brother's position and quickly pushed himself against Leo's body, their bodies both warm and slick with sweat from their spar. Don pressed his beak against his brother's hard. Leo sputtered and turned his face to the side with a gasp. This did nothing to deter Donatello, who began to brush his beak against his brother's cheek. Eagerly his hands began to crawl up Leo's slightly parted legs, his fingers brushing and stroking as they inched higher.

"Don! Stop!"

Leo heard his voice crack and mentally kicked himself. He pushed against his younger brother's shoulders but to his dismay found himself becoming aroused by his brother's eager caresses.

"Trying to convince me you don't want this Leo?" Don mumbled, beginning to pay attention to Leo's exposed neck, "I don't believe it."

If it was possible, Leo stiffened further. _No,_ he thought frantically, _Don is not going to do this after I held out for so long!_

"Fine Don, have it your way," he grunted.

With a burst of speed and strength Leo shoved Donnie off and switched places with him. Don hit the wall with an 'oof' as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Dazed, Don barely registered Leo grabbing his wrists in one of his hands and pulling them above his head.

Leo pressed his body against Don's and used his teeth to slide his wristband from his unoccupied arm, leaning forward swiftly to stuff it into Don's gaping mouth. Don's eyes widened in shock, a shiver running through him at the strange look in Leo's eyes. It was clear that Leo wasn't doing this to please either of them, but doing this to prove a point that Don was having a hard time grasping with Leo taking control like this. Don could see the inner fire burning in his brother's eyes but Leo was obviously repressing it just as he had for the last few weeks. With all of his brain power, Don couldn't find a logical reason for Leo's sudden mood change and all of his solutions had failed thus far. Then again emotions were much more complex than machines.

Before Don could spit the wristband out, Leo covered his mouth with his hand. With a smirk, Leo lowered his head to Don's neck and began to nip at the sensitive skin. Don squirmed at the attention. It'd been so long…

Don squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard on the impromptu gag in his mouth as Leo's tongue flicked across his tender skin. Leo removed his hand from his brother's mouth, satisfied that he would no longer resist and began to trail his hand down Don's body. Leo chuckled humorlessly at the stifled noises coming from his brother.

"Come on Donnie. You wanted this…enjoy it…." Leo murmured in Don's ear. His hot breath made Don shiver.

Leo gently nudged Don's legs further apart with his knee and began to alternate stroking the bottom of his plastron and the inside of his thighs. Don was finding it difficult to breath as his neglected body screamed with need. He opened his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. How did this happen again?

"Come on Donnie…" Leo teased, his hand gently tugging on Don's tail before trailing lightly back to Don's front, encouraging him to drop.

With a stifled gasp, Don let himself go. Leo wasted no time and wrapped his hand around his brother's erection, pumping him slowly as he continued to lick along Don's neck.

Leo quickened his pace and Don squeezed his eyes shut as his hips bucked forward. He was in heaven! He no longer cared why Leo was doing this. All that mattered was that finally he was with Leo again after so very long…..

Don was too far gone in the passion to hear the soft voices that were steadily growing louder. They were accompanied by padding footsteps and the sound of a walking stick on the floor. Don's eyes snapped open in horror as Leo's hand stopped moving. His gaze immediately went to Leo's face his eyes pleading for him not to stop.

The corners of Leo's mouth twitched.

"Sorry Don. But I told you this would happen."

Leo watched as his brother's eyes widened in understanding. He let go of Don's throbbing member and gave his neck one final nip before moving away.

"Next time no gag…" Leo purred smugly.

He quickly removed the gag from his aroused brother's mouth and let go of Don's wrists. He put the wristband on, ignoring the saliva on it. His own need pulsated uncomfortably, demanding attention, but he ignored it just as easily. He turned swiftly so he was covering his brother from view of the door. Don fumbled to fix himself, taking gasping breaths to regain his composure and getting a sinking feeling as he realized he was going to have to go through practice painfully aroused.

Leo glanced back and when he saw that Don was decent, moved away from him and towards the door. Don leaned against the wall. He was still breathing heavily and could feel his face burning from arousal as well as embarrassment that he would soon have to face the others. He obtained some satisfaction from the fact that Leo was also panting, but it was barely audible compared to Don's own gulps for air.

Just as Leo reached the door Splinter entered, followed by Raph and Mikey. Mikey was the first to comment on Don's appearance, joining his brother against the wall.

"Leo force you into a hard workout Donnie?" Mikey asked, nudging his brother. Don looked away and didn't answer.

Mikey was saying something that was supposed to cheer him up but Don wasn't listening. His gaze locked on Leo who was having a discussion with Splinter as Raph stood off to the side listening with his arms crossed. Though Don hated Leo at that moment for leaving him in his current state, Don was slightly pleased with himself. Now he knew for sure that Leo's feelings for him hadn't changed, that Leo had just decided he couldn't act on them anymore for some reason. Don had certainly felt Leo becoming aroused. For a moment Don let himself hope that this knowledge would help him discover a way for things to start up again between them. Hell, Leo had mentioned a next time even if it hadn't been in the most positive tone of voice.

Slowly Don began to develop a plan. Whether Leo liked it or not, they were going to deal with what had happened in the dojo later that night….

* * *

_Critiques/advice and general reviews welcome! I should be able to add the next part in a few days :)_


	5. Chapter 4b

Author's Note: _Her__e it is, the last part! I almost didn't want to end it but then the whole point I was going for would be recked. I hope to write a longer fic next, so maybe I will use this as a backstory or something and refer to it now and again. Whatcha think?_

_Also this chapter has been edited for being much more graphic than the last chapter. It was always supposed to be more intense and can be seen in it's unedited form in the Turtlecest livejournal community. If you google Turtlecest it pops right up! Thanks _**Sinisstar** _for keeping me mindful of how far to push the M rating, but I think the last chapter can be considered a high M ::cough:: hopefully ;) Advice is always welcome! Anywho, here it is..._

* * *

That night Donatello waited for the rest of his family to be in their respective bedrooms before slipping quietly out of his own. Months earlier he had learned the sleeping schedules of his family, knowing exactly when they would give up on their nightly activities and go to sleep. Don moved silently through the liar, smiling as he passed Mikey's room. At first Don had been surprised to learn that Mikey stayed up later than most of the family once he was in his own room; apparently comic books took precedence even over sleep. But as of 20 minutes ago Don knew his brother would be passed out, probably an open comic book clutched to his chest. 

Don neared Leo's bedroom and was happy to see he was right about another sibling's schedule. Even this late, Leo was still up meditating to the light of two lonely candles. Donatello paused a foot away from his brother's room. He had developed a plan after the events in the dojo that afternoon. He would be the first to admit it wasn't much of a plan but this was a complicated situation. The night after Leo had left Don without a word, Don had sneaked into Leo's room looking for an explanation. He had continued this for a week in search of an answer to his brother's sudden cold demeanor, but as Leo continually ignored him and kicked him out, Don had given up.

Don ran over the plan in his mind. Step one involved engaging Leo in conversation. _Well, just getting him to talk civilly_, Don amended as he inched closer to his brother's room. He would then move on to step two, which involved him slipping past Leo's abruptly built emotional walls. _Preferably through words, not actions_, Don thought unhappily. After all, his actions in the dojo hadn't exactly worked out as he had hoped. Then Step 3: getting Leo to admit to what was wrong or offer a decent explanation for why things had to stop.

Quietly, Don slipped into his older brother's room. Leo was facing the doorway, sitting with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. Don took two steps forward then stopped. The candle flames seemed to be dancing in the still air of the room, the light casting shadows on the walls. Don remembered once comparing his brother to those same strong flames and his stomach clenched. He knew it was still there, the passion inside Leo. Something had just made Leo decide it shouldn't be connected to him anymore.

"What?"

Leo's voice was low but Don jumped at the abrupt break of silence. Don's mind blanked and he found himself frantically trying to remember his plan.

"What's wrong?" Don asked bluntly.

His voice was steady but he shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. _Not exactly step 1,_ he thought gloomily, wondering why his reliable brain had decided to abandon him at that moment. The silence stretched in the dark room, and he was afraid Leo would once again kick him out. He stopped shifting his weight, planting his feet firmly on the floor as if Leo would try to tackle him out of the room. After the events earlier that day, Don was resolved to get an answer. _Leo used to blaze like the sun_, Don thought as tender moments from the past bubbled to the surface of his mind,_ it's like he's suffering from a perpetual eclipse. _The memories caused something to spark in the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip.

"What do you mean?" Leo finally asked. His tone was cool. He opened one eye a crack, looking at the solid form of his brother.

"What was that earlier today in the dojo?"

"I just did what you wanted, Don," Leo replied shortly.

He stretched his arms above his head and stood. Don waited for more but it never came. Instead of going to the bed and ignoring Don like all the other nights, Leo began to walk towards him. Don's heart raced as his brother neared then plunged to the floor as Leo passed him to exit the room. Don turned to face Leo's retreating shell.

"That's not what I wanted, Leo," Leo paused, turning his head to look at his brother with a raised eye ridge. Don felt himself blush.

"…well, it was….kind of….I mean no!" Don stuttered, "I was trying to get you to admit that you still feel something for me. Damn it Leo, in the dojo I could feel you wanting to act on your feelings but instead you acted detached and manipulative, using how I feel for you to make god knows what point! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Leo clenched his fists at his sides. The memories of earlier that day had been haunting him ever since and only added to the guilt weighing on him. He hadn't been thinking and as a result had done the one thing he was trying to avoid: hurt Donatello. Leo decided his brother finally needed to hear an explanation. _Keeping silent is hurting him_, Leo realized in shame, _not protecting him._

"You want to know what's wrong?" Leo spun around, glaring at the turtle who had made the temperature in the room increase sharply just by entering it.

"What's wrong is that I've discovered I can't go a day without being with you. I'm burning up inside and I know you're the only thing that can satisfy it and when I'm not with you it's….it's like I'm going through withdrawal, Don."

Leo stepped closer to Donatello until their faces were inches apart. His warm breath mingled with his brother's and Leo felt the desire shooting through his veins like lava. Slowly, Leo reached up and tenderly began to stroke Donnie's cheek.

"I crave you. Need you. Want you. I feel like I'm half of myself without you…"

Leo removed his hand as his voice choked in his throat. He looked away from his brother's hopeful face.

"And I shouldn't feel this way," Leo said in a stern but shaky voice, "That's why I'm so mad, Don. That's why it's got to stop…"

Leonardo turned to leave, not seeing his brother's shocked expression.

"Wait!" Leonardo kept walking, ignoring his brother.

Don felt panic rising in his throat. For a second a sliver of Leo's sun had shone through, only to slide back behind the darkness a moment later. What Leo had just said sounded so final that Don knew if Leo walked out the door it would all be over. He would lose Leonardo for good.

"Leo!" he cried in desperation, no longer caring about keeping quiet.

Don watched his brother's reaction. Leo had just reached the door, but stopped in his tracks at Don's cry. A tremor seemed to run through his entire body. Observing this, Don let himself smile slightly. Apparently, Leo had not been able to close himself off from his feelings as quickly as Don had thought. It never ceased to surprise Don how the simple act of saying Leo's name could turn his brother on so much.

A sense of hope filled Donatello and he moved until he was right behind his brother, turning the now trembling turtle around to face him. Don gently grabbed Leo's hands, drawing him back into the room as he examined his brother's face. Don was surprised by the mix of pain and fear he saw there. He knew the pain was caused by Leo denying his feelings and as a result hurting them both, but the fear was a more complex issue. What was his Fearless Leader afraid of?

To Leo, Don's hold on his hands was painful. Don's touch seared into his already burning skin. Donnie was close. Too close. Leo was having trouble controlling the inferno building in his body. Leo bit back a sob. He had to get out! He tried to pull away from Don but his brother firmly stopped him.

"First of all," Don began quietly, "you're not the only one in this. You can't just decide it has to stop and shut me out."

Leo's eyes fluttered closed. He took a deep breath and when Donnie didn't continue opened them and met his younger brother's searching gaze.

"Secondly," Don moved closer and Leo felt his body scream with need, "I feel the same, Leo. These last few weeks have been torture. The difference is I've accepted the way I feel. I'm not scared of it because I know it's not going to hurt anyone. You have to stop fighting it. You're not going to hurt me, Leo, or the family. It's ok to feel this way towards someone. Stop trying to protect me. I don't need protecting, I just need you."

The words snapped something in Leo. They broke the hold of that little part inside that had always been in the back of his mind telling him he and Donnie shouldn't be together. It had gripped Leo a couple of weeks ago, scared that the feelings he had were so intense and weren't linked to ninjitsu or battle but to his brother. He wasn't sure what the feelings meant, or what would happen next. It was that uncertainty that had allowed the little part of his mind to seize him in a paralyzing grasp. As the little part let go, Leo found himself able to remember his time with Donatello without fear or guilt. He remembered initiating the majority of their encounters without doubt and how the hungry passion would consume them both after going through a whole day pulsing with desire.

His mind slowly returned to the present. The silence in his dark room was deep. Leo was surprised that Don had come in here without shouting at him or screaming that he finally hated Leo after his actions in the dojo.

Instead, Don's presence was soothing. He was being rational and logical and most importantly everything he said was right. He always knew what to say to reach Leo and as usual, he had refused to give up. _That's my Donatello,_ Leo thought as he felt the weight lift. Leo let out a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms around Don, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Don responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and opening his mouth to welcome Leo's probing tongue. They stayed like that, exploring each other, trembling at the feeling of their two fires being brought together after burning alone for so long. Reluctantly, they broke apart in need of air and Don grinned against Leo's mouth. This was the confidant, in charge, passionate turtle he'd been missing these last two weeks and finally he was back! It made Don tingle with anticipation. Perhaps his smoldering desire would finally be quenched…

"Welcome back," Don murmured against Leo's mouth and Leo sighed happily.

"I'm so sorry Donnie. I'm so sorry…I…"

Don quickly shh'd him and began to walk backwards towards the bed. Leo's eyes sparkled in understanding and he quickened the pace causing Don to stumble slightly as he walked backwards. Leo chuckled when Don made a soft surprised noise as the bed hit his legs sooner than expected and he tumbled back onto the bed. He scrambled onto the bed quickly followed by Leo, who slipped his body between his brother's open legs with a hungry look in his eyes. The look made Don release an aroused mewl and Leo smiled as he planted his hands on the bed next to Don's head, holding himself up so he could gaze down at his brother. Don smiled sheepishly and pulled Leo down so that their beaks crashed together in another lust filled kiss.

Don traced his fingers along the muscles of his brother's arms as Leo's hands deftly moved down Don's sides. He gently gripped Don's thighs and began to grind his hips into his brother's. He broke their kiss to move his mouth to his brother's neck, knowing exactly what to do to get a reaction from him. Don clutched tightly at Leo's shell holding him close. God, it had been too long!

Don cried out as his body arched under Leo's when Leo bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. Leo stopped his ministrations, lifting his head to grin down at the trembling turtle beneath him. Don was panting hard and he scowled up at Leo's amused expression.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this," he grumbled. He spoke fast, impatient for Leo to begin moving again. He needed Leo _now_.

Leo nuzzled his neck and his warm breath made Don squirm.

"I'd never torture you for that long on purpose Donnie," he breathed, "I much prefer to please you…"

"God Leo…" Don moaned. Leo shuddered at the sound of his name and this time Don laughed.

"That's what you wanted right Leo?" he teased, "No gag?" He moved his hands up and began to stroke the back of Leo's neck as his brother paused in his movements, looking away at the mention of earlier.

"Um now that you mention it, Don I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to--"

"Leonardo," Don interrupted, his voice low and so close to a purr that Leo shuddered again, "enough talk."

Leo felt the fire consuming his whole body and knew that soon coherent thought would be a thing of the past. He quickly reached over and opened a drawer in his desk beside the bed. Sitting back on his ankles, Leo ignored Don's amused eyes as he prepared himself.

"So, you wanted it to stop but kept the bottle just in case hmm?" Don asked playfully, enjoying the feeling of Leo's slick hand on his thigh. Leo ignored him as he put the bottle away and then glanced down at his brother.

"Keep teasing me Donatello and I'll stop right now."

"You couldn't," Don retorted, his breath hitching as Leo's hands crept higher. Leo shifted his body and lowered himself on top of his brother so their foreheads were touching.

"I wouldn't," he answered.

The rhythm that developed made the pair feel as if they had never been apart. Don wrapped his legs around Leo's shell, his hands aching as they gripped Leo's shoulders hard.

Leo buried his face in Don's neck to muffle his sounds of pleasure. Don however found himself unable to keep quiet as the firestorm mounted between them. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep the noises concealed but found himself failing miserably. The noises that escaped seemed to please Leo though, who increased his pace and left Don's neck to brush his beak against his brother's.

"Are you purring again?" Leo panted and Don felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I-It's called..," he gasped, "c-c-churring!"

Leo grinned.

"Whatever it is, I like it. Don't stop…" he whispered breathily, returning to nuzzle and lick at Don's neck. Don moaned.

"What is it with you and vocal cues?"

But Leo's only answer was to bite down on that sensitive spot again, extracting a whimper from Donatello. The heat was reaching the peak of intensity now and Leo's thrusts became hard and fast.

"Leo!"

The combination of Don's voice and the intense pleasure made Leo's world explode. The feeling of Leo's release sent Don over the edge. He was barely aware of Leo moving his head and taking advantage of Don's howl of pleasure to pull him into a deep kiss.

It seemed like years had passed when Leo finally broke the kiss and collapsed on top of his brother, laying his head on Don's shoulder. They laid there together panting as the waves of bliss washed over them, their passion ebbing back to mere embers. After a moment, Leo rolled off of Don and drew him close. Don happily curled against his brother, reveling in the feeling of his brother's arms wrapping around him. Don laid his head on Leo's plastron, listening to his brother's heartbeat. _Leo is right, _Don thought contentedly, _without each other we're only half ourselves. This is how things are supposed to be_.

Leo waited for Don to move but minutes passed and they stayed where they were. In the past, Don would have shifted, gently turning Leo until their foreheads touched and they could lie together talking for the rest of the night. Tonight Leo knew he had a lot to apologize for. Even though he was sure Don would tell him he was already forgiven, Leo needed Donnie to know how sorry he was for being so stupid, how much he had missed being with him and how he truly cared for him.

Another minute passed and Don still didn't move. Leo began to wonder if he had hurt his brother again unintentionally. He squeezed his brother's arm, growing worried.

"You ok Donnie? Did I do something wrong?"

Don remained silent, but Leo felt a shiver run through his brother. Suddenly Don shifted, and Leo watched in surprise as Don straddled him. Leo felt the fire flare in the pit of his stomach and begin to spread as he met his brother's fiery gaze.

Don glared down at his brother, his lips twitching.

"You still have two whole weeks to make up for…"

* * *

_All done :D reviews are most welcome! I've got another one-shot in the works and I'm aiming to start a longer story as soon as I decide in a good direction to take it. Hope you're not sick of Leo/Don yet, cuz those plot bunnies won't leave me alone..._


End file.
